I Don't Know
by Kim Jihae
Summary: This is KyuMin Gs Fanfiction Titlle:I DON'T KNOW Cast: Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin and Other Rate: T Genre: Hurt/Romance Sumary: Aku tak tahu Aku ingin temukan diriku sendiri sekarang Sayang, maafkan aku bahkan ketika aku bersamamu aku merasa kesepian


**This is KyuMin Gs Fanfiction **

**Titlle:I DON'T KNOW **

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin and Other**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Romance**

_Sumary: Aku tak tahu_

_Aku ingin temukan diriku sendiri sekarang_

_Sayang, maafkan aku bahkan ketika aku bersamamu aku merasa kesepian_

**_KyuMin Story_**

Jika kau sedang sakit dan harus makan. apa yang kau rasakan? Hambar? Ya. itulah Hambar!

Perasaaan itulah yang sedang dirasakan pasangan satu ini, tidak bukan, bukan pasangan tapi salah satu dari pasangan ini.

Cinta memang indah, menyenangkan, mengesankan, membahagiakan tapi ada kalanya cinta itu membosankan, jika berrtahun-tahun lamanya kalian harus menjalani hubungan yang begini-begini saja, bukankah itu membosankan.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Hari ini hari libur. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menikmati hari liburnya di apartement kediamannnya. Ia tak sendiri, pria tampan directur perusahaan fashion ini tinggal berdua bersama sang kekasih.

Tadinya Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa hari-harinya akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan orang tercintanya, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun salah. Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun merasa begitu aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya, sebanyak apa Kyuhun mencoba mengawali sebuah obrolan semua begitu terasa hambar, sang kekasih akan menjawab seperlunya saja, selebihnya ia akan diam. sebanyak apa Kyuhyun mencoba mencumbunya gadis itu akan selalu menghindar bahkan terang-terangan menolaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis satu ini?

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kesal juga, dengan hentakan keras Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang tengah apertemennya menuju kamar tidur, mungkin itu lebih baik untuk saat ini. Begitulah pikirnya.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kedua kakinya menarik keatas sofa yang ia duduki kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri, menempelkan dagunya tepat diatas lututnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat ponsel serta earphone disebelahnya, dengan gerakan pelan tangan itu menyambar lembur ponsel tersebut tanpa mengangkat kepala dari atas luntutnya, dan dengan pelan pula ia mulai memasang earphone pada kedua sisi telinganya. Lalu memutuskan memutar lagu melankolis, karena itu yang sesuai suasana hatinya saat ini.

Perasaan kesepian itu perlahan menggerogoti hatinya, diantara penggalan-penggalan lagu itu perasaannya semakin kacau.

Hubungan ini sudah 7 tahun berjalan, bahkan mereka telah memutuskan tinggal bersama. Ya jelas Kyuhyun itu pria baik-baik. Kyuhun juga tak pernah macam-macam. Mereka tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melewati batas, walaupun cicin manis telah melingkari jari manis mereka, ya mereka telah memutuskan bertunangan 3tahun yang lalu. Apa lagi yang salah? Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada bukan? Tapi perasaan aneh itu perlahan melingkupi hati sang gadis. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa benar-benar bosan, hambar, aneh, kesal semua perasaan campur aduk jadi satu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau bisa mengeluh semaumu tentang apa yang kau rasakan, tapi bagaimana jika kau sendiri tak tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan, mau mengeluhpun tak tau apa yang harus dikeluhkan.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Minggu-minggu telah berlalu tapi hubungan Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya tak juga kunjung membaik. Kekasihnya itu sebut saja Sungmin, Lee Sungmin semakin hari semakin tak bisa ia mengerti lagi. Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, apa sih maunya tunangan cantiknya itu, sebaik apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya hanya akan dapat respon yang datar. Sungguh membosankan.

Seperti saat ini pula, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Sungmin namun apa yang terjadi, bahkan gadis itu mematikan ponselnya, tanpa menghubungi Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Oh ayolah kekasih mana yang tak kesal. Dengan jengkel Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Nana, sahabat Sungmin.

_"yeoboseyo"_

_"eung annyeong Nana-ya apa Sungmin bersamamu?"_

_"tidak"_

Cukup, Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telpon setelahnya tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi

Setelah apa yang Kyhyun kesalnya ternyata apa yang ia dapat, sepulang kerja Kyuhyun malah menemukan Sungmin duduk melamun disofa dengan tv menyala yang bahkan tak ia hiraukan.

_"kenapa kau matikan ponselmu?"_ tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu pada Sungmin

Tak ada jawaban, gelengan kepalalah yang Kyuhyun dapat

_"chagiya neo wae geurae?"_ alunan pertanyaan lembut itu Kyuhyun lemparkan untuk Sungmin tak lupa elusan lembut dikepala Sungmin

Dan lagi bukan jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapat, tapi dengan menolehkan keplanya pada Kyuhyun serta senyuman manisnya Sungmin kembali menggeleng

Sabar itulah yang Kyuhyun terapkan saat ini, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin pada dadanya, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sayang.

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis dalam pelukannya. Sungmin kesal, marah, karna tak tau apa yang ia rasakan, kenapa ia seperti ini kenapa ia selalu menyusahkan Kyuhyun.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Mungkin inilah batas kejenuhan Sungmin, tanpa memikirkan apa resiko kedepannya gadis itu dengan penuh tekat mengemas beberapa pakaian serta barang-barang pentingnya kedalam koper, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Menjelang malam Kyuhyun baru memasuki kediamannya. Apartemen itu gelap dan sepi, pria jangkung itu merasa aneh. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak memangil kekasihnya, namun sayang rasa lelah telah menguasinya, dengan menyeret langkahnya ia menuju kamar, mandi dan mengistirahatkan diri itulah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Saat memasuki kamar lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itulah yang ia dapat, sejenak setelah saklar lampu ia tekan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kekasih. Rasa lelah itu bertambah, dengan lunglai Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Dan lagi bukan rasa nyaman yang ia dapat, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipunggungnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mencoba merogaoh sesuatu yang aneh itu, sebuah kertas dan...

Cincin

_Kata-kata yang kukatakan sekarang_

_Aku tidak tahu jika itu akan melukaimu_

_Mungkin itu akan membuatmu membenciku selamanya_

_Kau bilang aku tak sama seperti biasanya_

_Itu tak sepenuhnya salah_

_Semua ini merubahku seperti bukan diriku sendiri_

_Kau sangat baik, kau selalu begitu_

_Aku tak tahu_

_Aku tak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini_

_Kita terlalu mencintai_

_Dan Kau ada di sini sekarang_

_Tapi, aku tak tahu_

_Sekarang aku ingin menemukan diriku sendiri_

_Sayang, maafkan aku bahkan ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa kesepian_

_Aku yang mencintaimu memiliki kekurangan_

_Mungkin ini Permintaan maaf yang buruk _

_Aku minta maaf ini adalah kisah kau dan aku_

_Aku tak layak menyebut ini cinta_

_Meskipun aku ada disisimu_

_Kau tidak membuat kesalahan_

_Aku yang aneh_

_Aku sudah mempersiapkan perpisahan sejak dahulu_

_Aku benar-benar ingin memberikan yang terbaik_

_Mengapa semua cinta yang ada di hadapan terus menerus seperti ini_

_Tidak bersemangat dan membuatku kesepian_

_Kau sangat baik, kau begitu baik_

_Tapi, aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini_

_Aku tidak dapat menahan semuanya_

_Selamat tinggal_

**_Sungmin_**

Hancur! itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Sejak tadi airmatanya terus mengalir, salah apa dirinya? kenapa Sungmin tega meninggakannnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tak bisakah mereka membicarakan ini baik-baik. Apakah memang harus berakhir seperti ini kisah yang telah mereka rajut bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sungmin mengemballikan cincin pertunangan mereka. Apa Sungmin sungguh-sunggguh dengan perpisahn ini?

Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan hati Sungmin dulu, bagaiamana perjuangnanya menjadikan Sungmin kekasihnya. Kyuhyun selalu mencoba mejadi yang baik dan terbaik untuk Sungmin, tapi apa benar dirinya begitu membosankan hingga Sungmin memilih pergi darinya.

Tapi tak semudah itu membiarkan perpisahan menghampiri mereka, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih mempunyai tekat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ya walau tidak saat ini juga,sungguh ia lelah dan benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan diri.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi cincin mungil ditelapak tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menggenggam benda itu sambil memejamkan mata, iya biarkanlah Kyuhyun tidur sejenak untuk saat ini.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Mencintai seseorang bukan berarti kau akan selau mengatkan ia benar bukan? Pada kenyataannya kau juga pernah merasakn marah, kesal bahkan bosan pada orang yang kau cintai bukan? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melewati masalah yang seperti ini? Diamkah? Atau marah kah? Kadang kala kita memang harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang rumit, hanya siapa yang kuat yang mampu melewatinya.

Mungkin musim gugur kali ini menjadi musim gugur paling memilukan bagi Sungmin, semua ini keputusannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun adalah keputusannya, harusnya ia merasa jauh lebih baik bukan? Tapi kenyataanya tidak. Perasaanya tak jauh lebih baik justru ia merasa semakin kacau sekarang. Sungmin kesal, benar-benar kesal yang tak bisa ia gambakan, kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kesal dengan perasaanya kesal dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia kembali dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun, tapi a takut. Takut kalau kebosanan itu melandanya lagi.

Ini sudah melewati hari ke empat mereka berpisah tanpa kata-kata. Kyuhyun tak bisa tinggal diam, ia tak bisa. Maka hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang kerumah orangtua Sungmin. Memang selama empat hari ini Kyuhyun sengaja tak menghubungi Sungmin, ia sengaja memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin berfikir. Mungkin memang Sungmin sedang bosan, buktinya saja akhir-akhir ini Sungmin bersikap aneh. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka kalau Sungmin akan mengajaknya berpisah begini, ini diluar nalar Kyuhyun.

Saat memencet bel dipagar rumah, eomma Sungmin lah yang membukakanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sambil memberi salam.

Eomma Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat, juga senyum prihatin tepatnya. Sesuatu yang mengecewakan kembali Kyuhyun dapati. Sungmin tak ada dirumah, eomma Sungmin bilang Sungmin sedang pergi kerumah Gayoon, sahabatnya selain Nana.

Bukan maksudnya Kyuhyun mengadu pada eomma Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun bilang hanya sekedar berkunjung dan setelah berbincang sebentar ia bermaksud pulang, eomma Sungmin menahannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sepertinya calon mertuanya itu mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan hubungan mereka.

_"wae geurae hm?"_ Kyuhyun masih ragu untuk menjawab, tapi kelembutan perhatian seorang eomma membuat hatinya menghangat. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mencoba mengungkapkan keganjalan hatinya.

_"ada masalah apa diantara kalian? Eomma tahu hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik-baik saja kan?"_ Kyuhyun berniat membuka suara sebelumnya, tapi eomma Sungmin ternyata mendahuluinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dulu.

_"Sungmin tak pernah mau terbuka pada eomma, tapi eomma tahu bahwa ada beban dihatinya"_

_"apa kalian bertengkar sebelumnya?"_ wanita yang mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengan Sungmin itu memandang Kyuhyun lembut

_"aniyeyo eomeonim! Kami tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya"_ Kyuhyun masih mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja, tak ingin menceritakan keanehan Sungmin

_"Kyuhyun~"_ suara itu kembali mengalun lembut. Kyuhyun memandang wajah calon mertuanya itu dan menemukan raut serius disana

_"Ye?"_ Kyuhyun menunggu kelanjutan panggilan tadi

_"jika memang perpisahan adalah keputusan kalian berdua, eomma harap kalian bicarakan baik-baik. Berpisahlah dengan cara yang baik seperti saat kalian memulai hubungan ini"_ Kyuhyun hanya diam merenungkan apa yang disampaikan calon mertuanya. Perpisahan jujur bukan keinginannya

_"walaupun eomma berharap kalian tidak pernah berpisah, tapi itu semua hak kalian. Kalianlah yang menjalaninya"_ Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dalam. Kembali kelembutan seorang eomma Kyuhyun rasakan. Elusan lembut dipundaknya membuatnya mendongak lalu tersenyum tulus pada seseorang yang sudah ia anggap eomma sendiri itu.

_"tidak eomeonim, perpisahan bukanlah keinginan saya. Sebisa mungkin saya akan mempertahankan Sungmin. Karena saya sungguh-sungguh mencintai putri anda"_ Kyuhyun merasa lega, sangat lega menyampaikan isi hatinya walaupun itu belum kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Alangkah leganya jika ia sudah mengatakannya pada Sungmin langsung. Kelegaan itu juga dirasakan wanita dihadapannya, ia merasa tak salah merelakan Sungmin kepada pria dihadapannya itu.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak benar-benar pergi kerumah Gayoon seperti apa yang dikatakan kepada eommanya, karena nyatanya gadis itu kini duduk termenung dicaffetaria. Entah berapa lama gadis itu terdiam disana, dipojok caffe lantai dua dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan lalu lintas dari tempatnya duduk. Satu cup es krim ukuran kecil yang bahkan hanya ia makan satu dua sedok saja kini telah meleleh menjadi cairan encer yang mungkin sudah tak berasa lagi.

Pandangan matanya kosong menatap keluar kaca disebelahnya, entah menerawang sejauh mana. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir. Kembali perasaan kesepian itu menghampirinya. Padahal didalam caffetaria tersebut cukup ramai, bahkan suara balita menagispun tak mampu mengusik kesepian Sungmin. Sungmin merindukannya, merindukan kekasihnya. Perasaan rindu itu melingkupi hatinya hingga rasa sesaklah yang mendominasi. Sungmin tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya, gadis itu perlahan membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk mereda suara isakan yang mungkin akan menjadi-jadi.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Sebenarnya eomma Sungmin berniat mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai pagar rumahnya, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan lembut. Akhirnya setelah berpamitan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar rumah Sungmin, membuka dan menutup pintu kayu itu seorang diri. Sebelum berbalik Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ternyata beban dihatinya masih ada, kelegaan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan ternyata hanya kelegaan sesaat.

Kyuhyun berbalik demi melangakah menuju pagar rumah Sungmin, dan sesaat setelah itu kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Tepat saat Kyuhyun berbalik saat itu pulalah Sungmin berbalik kearahnya(Kyuhyun) setelah menutup pagar rumah yang berjarak beberpapa meter dari pintu rumahnya. Sebelumnya Sungmin tak menyadari ada Kyuhyun disana. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka saling terdiam. Kyuyhyun lah yang lebih awal mengambil tindakan, pria itu menghela nafas ringan lalu melangkah pelan menghampiri Sungmin, tanpa lupa senyum hangat menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

_"dari mana?"_ Kyuhyun tak pernah suka dengan kecanggungan, maka ia mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut.

_"hanya pergi keluar"_ Sungmin membalas pertanyaan singkat Kyuhyun diiringi senyum ringan. Kyuhyun yang membuat suasana seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan Sungmin bersyukur akan hal itu.

_"apakah lelah?"_ Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun ingin mengobrol, dan beginilah pria itu sealu medahulukan keinginan Sungmin. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun egois mendahulukan keinginan pribadinya. Kyuhyun selalu mengalah untuk Sungmin, selalu. Dan hal itulah yang kadang membuat Sungmin bosan. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar dalam arti yang sebenarnya lalu berbaikan, kemudaian akan berlaku sangat mesra seperti pasangan baru jadian. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Sungmin berfikir hubungan mereka begitu membosankan.

Tidak ada obrolan yang serius. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tak ingin membahas tentang sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebernarnya Kyuhyun ingin membahasnya, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang. Kyuhyun rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah ia bisa melihat Sungminnya, demi apa Kyuhyun merindukan tunangan cantiknya ini. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat bagi keduanya, tiba-tiba saja senja mengahampiri mereka. Padahal mereka masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Kyuhyun memutuskan mengantar Sungmin kembali kerumahnya, kebetulan mobilnya juga masih ada didepan rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu, namun Sungmin menolaknya. Gadis itu bilang akan segera masuk kerumah setelah mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai rambut halus Sungmin. Setelah mengatakan_ "arasseo"_ Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobil itu, sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah membuka kaca mobilnya agar bisa melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mobil itu cukup jauh Sungmin benar-benar menepati janjinya, gadis itu mulai membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat bayangan Sungmin dari kaca spion mobilnya.

Saat memasuki rumah eomma Sungmin menyampaikan bahwa tadi Kyuhyun datang. Sungmin pun mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan berbicara sebentar. eomma nya tersenyum sambil membelai bahu Sungmin.

_"Kyuhyun pria yang baik. itu menurut eomma. kuharap hubungan kalian baik-baik saja"_ Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi ungkapan sang eomma. Gadis manis itu tak tahu mesti berbuat seperti apa. Dia juga sangan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu pria baik. Pria terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Tapi akhir-akhir ini hatinya berhianat, hatinya mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah pria paling membosankan yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Ungkapan hati yang seperti ini menyiksanya, demi tuhan otaknya ikut menyangkal akan hal itu. Sungmin lelah harus berperang dengan hatinya. Disisi lain ia sangat ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun, tapi disisi yang lainnya lagi ia lelah menjalani hubungan yang begini-begini saja. Berdiam diri diapartemen seorang diri setiap harinya menunggu Kyuhyun pulang kerja.

Kyuhyun memang tak pernah melarangnya untuk pergi keluar asal memberi kabar. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengekangnya, tapi bukan itu yang Sungmin mau. Hah bahkan gadis itu sendiri pun juga tak tahu apa yang ia mau. Yang pasti ia tak mau setiap hari berdiam diri seorang diri didalam apartemen menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia butuh teman. Iya teman.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Setelah hari itu Kyuhyun belum mendatangi rumah Sungmin lagi. Padahal ini sudah dua minggu dari hari terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah sang kekasih. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak merindukan Sungmin? kalian salah bila menebak seperti itu. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin, hanya saja ia bingung harus memulai dari mana jika mereka bertemu lagi. Moment seperti ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada saat-saat mereka menjalani pendekatan dulu. Dimana dulu mereka saling canggung. HAH. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, belum juga menemukan jalan keluar.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu seperti apa saat ini? membingungkan memang. Bahkan mereka saja tak mengerti. Berakhir tapi tak berakhir begitulah mungkin. Karena memang diantara mereka belum benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Apalagi dipihak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan berusaha semampunya untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Walaupun sudah dua minggu mereka tak bertemu, tapi mereka masih saling membalas pesan walaupun hanya beberapa kali dalam dua minggu ini. Keduanya sama-sama tak punya topik untuk dibicarakan, paling hanya Sungmin yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk makan beberapa kali, mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu lelah. dan Kyuhyun juga mengingatkan Sungmin untuk tak terlalu larut tidur, dan beberapa basa-basi lainnya. Bahkan tak ada gombalan ataupun ungkapan-ungkapan cinta seperti remaja yang baru mengenal puber. Hubungan mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk sekedar mengungkapakan kata-kata cinta. Perasaan mereka tak untuk dibualkan, tapi mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapakan perasaan mereka dengan sikap.

Dihari luang selanjutnya Sungmin mengunjungi Gayoon. Mereka berbicara banyak tentang wanita, bahkan Gayoon memberi beberapa masukan untuk Sungmin, tapi semua tak memberi efek apapun untuk Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin memberi saran untuk putri nya agar pergi berlibur, mungkin ia butuh refresing. Tapi Sungmin menolak, ia bilang ia tak butuh itu. Appa nya yang memang tak tahu menahu tentang sesuatu yang menimpa putri semata wayangnya hanya diam saja. Beliau jarang dirumah jadi tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukannya tak begitu peduli, hanya saja beliau merasa Sungmin cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

Beberapa kali Cho eomma menanyakan Sungmin. Dan menyuruh putranya mengajak Sungmin berkunjung. Apalagi adiknya, Cho Sulli begitu bersemangat bila mendengar calon kakak iparnya berkunjung kerumah. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa? Kyuhyun hanya janji-janji yang belum pasti bisa ia tepati. ia selalu berdalih Sungmin banyak urusan. Keluarga Cho tahu Sungmin tak lagi tinggal diapartemen putranya itu, tapi mereka tak tahu masalah yang menimpa keduanya. Karena Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin merasa bosan sendiri diapartemen dan gadis itu memilih kembali tinggal bersama orangtuanya.

Satu minggu kemudian, Choi Minho teman semasa kuliah Kyuhyun datang keperusahaan Kyuhyun. Beruntung saat itu Kyuhyun diwaktu yang luang sehingga bisa menerima tamu tanpa janji terlebih dahulu. Tentu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Kyuhyun menerima Minho diperusahaannya. Walaupun sekertaris sudah memberitahukannya siapa tamu tersebut, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa kaget. Minho berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan pria itu kini lebih tinggi darinya.

_"Choi Minho. Inikah kau?"_ Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Minho sesaat setelah sekertaris yang mengantarkan Minho keruangnya telah meninggalkan tempat.

_"kau tumbuh dengan baik rupanya Minho ssi"_ nada guyonan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, Minho tanggapi dengan tertawa renyah. Setelah basa-basi sebentar, akhirnya dua orang sebaya itu memutuskan pergi keluar. Memesan kopi sambil berbincang sepertinya menjadi pilihan yang sangat pas.

_"bagaimana kabarmu? lama sekali kau menghilang"_ Kyuhyun memulai percakapan mereka sambil menunggu kopi yang mereka pesan.

_"aku memang butuh waktu lama untuk menghilang, dan kembali dengan mengejutkanmu kawan"_ sambut Minho dengan senyum menawannya. Beberapa menit kemudian kopi pesanan datang. Sambil menikmati kopi masing-masing perbincangan hangat itu masih berlanjut.

_"jadi kemana kau selama ini?"_

_"Inggris"_ Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Minho. Ia tahu Minho menhilang tanpa kabar selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ia tak menyangka Minho pergi keluar negri.

_"apa yang kau lakukan disana?"_ jujur Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang dicari sahabatnya itu sampai jauh-jauh kenegeri orang. Tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, Minho terlihat sukses. Kyuhyun ikut senang jika memang begitu kenyataanya.

_"jangan bilang kau bergabung dengan David Becham menjadi anggota timnas Inggris"_ kemudian tawa meledak dari bibir keduanya. Siapa yang tak tahu hobby Minho saat-saat kuliah dulu. Pria tinggi itu sangat menyukai sepak bola. Jadi wajarkan jika Kyuhyun menebak hal seperti itu.

Setelah meredam tawanya Minho merogoh kantong jas bagian dalam yang ia kenakan. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah amlop berwarna putih dari kantong jas hitamnya. Kemudian Minho menyodorkan amlop tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Dengan penasaran bercampur heran Kyuhyun menerima amlop tersebut.

_"ige mwoya?"_ Minho tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

_"kuharap kau datang bersama orang yang special diacara specialku ini"_ Minho masih tersenyum

_"jika kau tak punya kekasih kau bisa ajak Sulli"_ tambahnya semakin tersenyum.

Minho memang tertarik pada Sulli sejak dulu. Hanya saja dulu Minho belum cukup percaya diri untuk mendekati adik sahabatnya itu.

_"Ck! bilang saja kau ingin aku mengajak Sulli, begitu saja basa-basi"_ balas Kyuhyun sinis yang disambut tawa lepas Choi Minho.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun memutuskan membuka amlop tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menatap Minho minta penjelasan.

_"kau harus datang"_ bukan penjelasan tapi malah sebuah paksaanlah yang Minho lontarkan

_"apa kau ke Inggris untuk ini?"_

_"iya. aku belajar bertahun-tahun. dan aku bisa membuka galery untuk semua karyaku sekarang ini"_ Minho tersenyum bangga

_"Ck! seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat Cho Kyuhyun"_ Minho pura-pura kesal karena Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan undangan tersebut.

_"Selamat Choi Minho"_ secepat kilat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Minho yang berada diatas meja lalu menjabatnya erat. Jika saja tak terhalang meja mungkin Kyuhyun sudah memeluk sahabat lamanya itu.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Dengan beralasan sebuah undangan Kyuhyun datang kerumah Sungmin. Berniat mengajak Sungmin menghadiri udangan Minho. Ia berharap Sungmin tak akan menolaknya. Dan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan, Sungmin sama sekali tak keberatan menemani Kyuhyun menghadiri undangan tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu senang dan berjanji akan menjemput lebih awal, karena mereka akan makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke Galery Minho yang akan diresmikan pada jam satu siang tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu kepada Sungmin sebelum ia datang. Ia bilang akan segera datang menjemputnya, dan menyuruh Sungmin agar segera bersiap-siap. Saat sampai dirumah Sungmin eommanyalah yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

_"eomeonim, apa Sungmin sudah bersiap?"_ Kyuhyun tak ingin datang terlambat diacara penting sahabatnya itu, jadi dia berharap Sungmin benar-benar sudah bersiap.

_"dia baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang, sepertinya dia sedang mandi sekarang"_ Lee eomma tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk diruang tamu.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum wanita itu kemudian duduk disofa ruang tamu tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

_"apakah menunggu lama?"_ Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Kemudian pria tampan itu beranjak berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_"kita pergi sekarang?"_ pertanyaan lembut itu disambut gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

_"aku sudah memasak banyak, apakah kau keberatan jika kita makan siang dirumah saja?"_ Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung Kyuhyun karena menolak ajakannya untuk makan diluar.

Walaupun Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja Sungmin harus memastikannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar lagi

_"tentu saja bukan masalah. aku bahkan merindukan masakanmu"_ Sungmin merasa bersalah dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diapartemen. Bagaimana pria ini makan setiap harinya. Apakah Kyuhyun makan dengan baik?. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah suram, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

_"kenapa?"_

_"maafkan aku"_

_"maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tahu aku yang salah"_ Karena sedari tadi posisi mereka berdiri itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk memeluk Sungmin. Pria tinggi itu perlahan meraih pundak Sungmin, memeluknya dengan lembut.

_"sudah jangan dipikirkan"_ Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang hampir menangis dengan mengelus punggung gadisnya itu.

Karena makan siang dirumah, mereka kini masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pergi ketempat Minho. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah.

_"Kyuhyun?"_ Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

_"hmmm"_ kemudian sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Pria itu tak bisa menoleh terus kearah Sungmin, karena kini ia sedang menyetir.

_"aku berfikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi kenapa kau tak marah padaku? kau malah semakin baik padaku"_ Kyuhyun kembali menoleh sebentar dan saat itu kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

_"apa meminta putus dariku yang kau sebut kesalahan Sungmin?"_ suara Kyuhyun masih mengalun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tak ingin membangkitkan emosi saat menyetir begini. Akan berbahaya untuk keduanya

_"aku tidak tahu"_ terdengar nada frustasi dari gadis disampingnya tersebut. Kemudian Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil yang ia duduki.

_"Hah.. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. aku sungguh tak tahu. aku tak tahu kenapa aku begini"_ Sungmin hampir saja menangis. Gadis itu benar-benar frustasi. Kedua telapan tangannya kini telah menutupi wajahnya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya. Sungmin sedang kalut, ia butuh ditenangkan. Maka itu Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak.

_"sayang? sayang dengarkan aku. semua akan baik-baik saja. kita bicara ya setelah ini?"_ Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin. Menatap raut frustasi kekasihnya.

Sungmin menatap wajah rupawan Kyuhyun, kemudian gadis itu menggeleng resah.

_"aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan Kyuhyun. aku tak tahu. aku tak tahu aku ini kenapa"_ tangis itu kemudian meledak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai. Pria itu memutar posisinya menghadap Sungmin, kemudian memeluk tunangannya itu dengan erat.

_"sayang, kumohon tenangkan dirimu dulu. semua akan baik-baik saja. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah. aku akan selalu disampingmu menemanimu sampai kau menemukan apa yang kau inginkan"_

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, gadis itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil masih menangis.

Sebelum benar-benar sampai ditempat Minho. Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak diarea stasiun ataupun terminal, dimana disana pasti disediakan toilet umum. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun berniat ikut mengantar Sungmin sampai depan toilet, tapi Sungmin menolaknya. Ia bilang ia kan bertindak cepat. Hanya perlu membasuh sedikit wajahnya lalu memoles kembali dengan make up. Wajahnha cukup berantakan setelah ia menangis tersedu-sedu didalam mobil tadi. Kyuhyun pikir akan membutuhkan waktu agak lebih lama lagi menunggu Sungmin, tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis itu benar-benar bertindak cepat.

Sungmin memang sudah cantik dari asalnya. Sebenarnya walaupun tak memakai make up pun bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin kembali duduk dusampingnya.

_"gwaenchanha?"_ Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu kembali melaju menuju lokasi.

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Saat Kyuhyun datang Minho langsung menyambutnya. Minho memang menyambut tamu-tamunya seorang diri.

_"Kyuhyun kupikir kau tidak datang. acara peresmiannya hampir dimulai kawan"_ Minho langsung merangkul Kyuhyun saat pria itu datang

_"Selamat Minho~ya. semoga ini awal kesuksesanmu"_ Kyuhyun balas merangkul erat sahabatnya itu.

Minho baru menyadari Kyuhyun tak datang sendiri sesaat setelah melepaskan rangkulannya.

_"eoh! jadi ini gadis special itu?"_ Minho bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu begitupun dengan Sungmin

_"namaya Lee Sungmin. dia kekasihku"_ Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengenalkan sebagai Tunangannya, tapi Kyuhyun masih ingat bahwa cincin itu masih ada padanya. Sungmin tak mengenakannya saat ini.

_"Annyeonghaseyo"_ Sungmin memberi salam sambil membungkuk 45 derajat. yang kemudian dibalas dengan salam dari Minho dengan penuh semangat diiringi dengan membungkuk 90 derajat.

Setelah acara peresmian selesai, Minho memperkenalkan beberapa karya-karya menakjubkan miliknya. Kemudian mempersilahkan semua pengunjung untuk menikmati beberapa karyanya, dan mengatakan untuk tidak sungkan-sungkan menyanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin ingin mereka tahu dari hasil karyanya.

Minho menyambut beberapa rekannya. Mulai dari teman sekolahnya, kuliah bahkan teman nenuntut ilmu di Inggris. Minho begitu ramah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga berkeliling menikmati beberapa karya Minho. Sungmin memuji karya Minho yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka terus bersama mengelilingi galery, sebelum akhirnya Minho menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.. Disana Minho tak sendirian melainkan dengan kedua orang pria disampingnya dan satu orang wanita. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_"ya. kau beranii-beraninya melupakanku Cho Kyuhyun"_ suara dengan nada agak keras itu membangunkan Sungmin dari dunia fantasinya. Sedari tadi Sungmin tenggelam diantara foto-foto menakjubkan yang Minho pajang. Hingga ia tak menyadari ada beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

_"Shim Changmin?"_ Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama salah satu sahabatnya untuk menyakinkan. Benarkah ini Shim Changmin? Dan setelahnya keduanya saling berpelukan.

_"lalu kau juga melupakanku?"_ seorang wanita cantik dengan poni menutupi kedua alisnya, merengut menatap mereka.

_"kau Victoria?"_

_"Vicky~ya kau semakin cantik saja sekarang"_ Victoria tersenyum menyambut godaan dari sahabat semasa kuliahnya dulu itu. Dan satu lagi pria disamping Victoria yang kini gadis itu gandeng lengannya.

_"kenalkan ini suamiku"_

_"Annyeonghaseyo"_

_"Ne annyeonghaeseyo"_ Kyuhyun dan pria itu saling memberi salam.

_"ah kau sudah menikah rupanya Vicky~ya. lalu mana anak kalian?"_ pertanyaan Kyuhyun disambut tawa teman-teman yang lainnya. Hal itu membuat Victoria semakin merengut.

_"kami baru tiga bulan menikah Cho Kyuhyun. mana mungkin tiba-tiba muncul bayi. ck! Dasar"_

_"haahahhaha_" kembali tawa mereka meledak. Hal itu tentu membuat Victoria semakin kesal. Wanita cantik itu kembali merengut

_"Ck! berhenti mentertawakanku"_ mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun, Minho dan Changmin berusaha meredam tawa mereka. Sedangkan suami Victoria sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka

_"kalian sendiri bagaimana? apa kalian ini para perjaka-perjaka tua?"_ pertanyaan frontal Victoria sontak membuat tawa ketiganya berhenti. Victoria tersenyum sinis melihat perubahan raut wajah mereka. Terlihat jelas Changmin dan Minho yang kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

_"ck! jangan asal bicara kau"_ Rupanya Kyuhyun melakukan protes. Tapi hal itu tak merubah raut kemenangan diwajah Victoria. Nyatanya wanita cantik itu tak melihat Kyuhyun sedang datang dengan seseorang kan? Victoria memicingkan matanya tanda mengejek.

_"Sayang?"_ Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah kiri. Tadi Sungmin disana dan Kyuhyun yakin gadis itu masih disana. Tapi Kyuhyun harus dilanda panik saat tak menemukan Sungmin disekitarnya.

_"ck jangan berlagak kau Kyuhyun"_ Victoria kembali mencibir

_"tidak. Victoria aku tidak sedang bercanda"_

_"Minho apa kau melihatnya?"_ Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada Minho.

_"tadi saat aku datang kalian sedang berdua. apa kita terlalu asyik sampai melupakannya?"_ Minho merasa bersalah

_"jadi dia benar-benar membawa pasangannya?"_ Victoria ternyata masih belum yakin juga. Dan saat itu juga Victoria mendapat tatapan tajam dari Changmin "ck gadis ini"

_"tenang saja, galery ini tak terlalu luas. kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama. maksudku kita bisa mencarinya berdua"_ Ya Minho tahu selain dia belum ada yang paham wajah kekasih Kyuhyun.

_"tidak perlu Minho. aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"_

_"tidak apa-apa, berdua akan lebih cepat menemukannya"_ Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak kebaikan yang Minho tawarkan.

_"kalian berkeliling-kelilinglah dulu. nanti kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan tertunda ini"_

**...Kyuhyun&Sungmin...**

Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Berjalan lebih pelan-pelan agar tak melewati sedikitpun celah dimana mungkin saja Sungmin berada.

Disaat Kyuhyun mulai lelah berkeliling disanalah ia menemukan pemandangan yang menyentuh hatinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun bisa memperhatikan raut wajah sang kekasih. Tidak terlalu dekat sebenarnya, mungkin ada beberapa langkah kaki. Tadi saat Kyuhyun menoleh kekanan pria itu langsung menemukan bayangan sang kekasih. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin segera berlari dan memeluk Sungmin. Namun niat itu urung saat Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah Sungmin. Tangan lentik gadis itu meraba karya datar dihadapannya. Karya datar yang menghasilkan sebuah gambar menakjubkan. Tangan itu terus bergeriliya menyentuh permukaan foto tersebut. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang kekasih.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berdiri disamping Sungmin. Saat itulah pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang kekasih kearah dimana tangan gadis itu bergeriliya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu masih belum menyadarinya. Apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu tenggelam dalam foto itu?

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin. namun sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu terlalu asyik dengan duniannya sendiri. Sungmin tersenyum memandang foto dihadapannya, bibirnya memang tersenyum tapi Kyuhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang menetes melewati pipi mulusnya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Pria itu kembali menoleh kedepan. Memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, mencari-cari jawaban dari foto tersebut. Apakah ada sesuatu dari foto ini yang bisa menjawab segala keresahan sang kekasih akhir-akhir ini?.

Setelah mengerutkan kening beberapa kali akhirnya senyum lega menghiasi bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat pria itu kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang belum juga menyadari kehadirannya. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum lepas. kemudian pria itu mengangkat kedua telapak tanggannya lalu menaruh diantas kedua pundak Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali belum terusik. Lalu kyuhun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Sungmin

_"yeppeuji? (cantik ya?)"_ seketika itu Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. Masih dengan buliran airmata yang mengalir diatas pipnya. gadis itu mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Kyuhyun

_"hmm"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata Sungmin

_"nan ije arasseo (sekarang aku mengerti)"_ Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Melihat wajah bingung Sungmin akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluk sang kekasih.

_"sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begini akhir-akhir ini sayang"_

_"kau mungkin tak mengerti tapi kini aku mengerti apa yang tak kau mengerti"_ Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu.

_"kita akan menikah Sungmin"_ setelah itu Kyuhyun merasakannya. Merasakan pelukan Sungmin yang semakin mengerat.

Kedua insan itu masih berpelukan. didepan sebuah foto yang menampilkan sepasang pengantin didepan altar. Foto itu bukan wajah asia seperti mereka. Sepertinya foto itu Minho ambil saat masih di inggris.

Dari kejauhan Minho tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya. Minho ikut senang jika karyanya bisa membuat orang bahagia.

Kini Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang membuat Sungmin berubah. Gadis itu menginginkan pernikahan, merubah status hubungan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka jalani dengan status baru.

Dan Sungminpun kini tahu, apa yang membebani hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin bosan hanya menjalani kisah cinta begini. Sungmin ingin mereka menikah. Sungmin bosan selalu sendiri di Apartemen setiap hari. Sungmin butuh teman. Iya teman. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan teman yang ia maksud. Kelak saat mereka sudah menikah, teman itu akan hadir diantara mereka. Menemani Sungmin setiap hari menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun dari kantor. Teman yang kelak akan memiliki kemiripan dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun pastinya.

Kalian mengerti kan teman yang Sungmin maksud?. Kuharap kalian mengerti.

**EnDing of Story**

**Kusampaikan banyak-banyak terimakasih yang masih mau membaca dan memberikan komentar serta masukan-masukan untuk karya sederhanaku ini.**

**Mohon maaf untuk banyaknya kesalahan dalam ejaan dan sebagainya.**

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu 2NE1 Lonely dan MV Drive katakanlah**

**Semoga bisa dinikmati**

**Untuk reades School Life Story maaf belum bisa melanjutkan part selanjutnya.**

**Menerima kritik dan saran**

**Tapi maaf tak menerima bashigan.**

**Thank You**

**감사합니다**


End file.
